This invention relates to feeders and dispensers for fluids, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an infant/child/baby bottle which may be reusable or disposable and serve as a shipping and storage container for liquids, soft food, formula, juices, frozen substances and the like to be consumed by infants/children/babies and a refillable storage container.
Baby bottles are well known in the art. Conventional baby bottles (also referred to herein as infant feeding systems or feeding systems) include a glass or plastic container having an externally threaded container opening, a bottle feeding nipple, and a screw-on top for securing the nipple to the container. Both the container and the nipple are reusable. A standard nipple, which is defined herein to mean a feeding nipple of the type commonly used with reusable baby bottles utilizing screw-on caps, is commonly made of either natural or synthetic rubber, both of which are flexible and compressible. Standard nipples are available for premature infants, newborns, and toddlers. An opening in the tip end (also referred to as the mouth portion) of the nipple permits liquid to be withdrawn from the container in response to a sucking action by the nursing infant. The size of the opening in the tip end of the nipple (also referred to as the nipple opening) varies. For a premature baby, the nipple opening is typically a small pinhole. For older infants and toddlers, the nipple opening is often in the form of a cross-cut or xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d to permit the infant to receive more liquid in response to the sucking action.
Care givers normally feed infants milk, formula, juices, and water from a baby bottle. In addition, some infantsxe2x80x94especially older infantsxe2x80x94receive dilute mixtures such as cereal-formula or thinned vegetables via baby bottle. As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cliquidxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbeveragexe2x80x9d are used interchangeably to include all forms of nutrition capable of administration to infants through a nipple.
Not all baby bottles use rigid containers. In one baby bottle, a disposable container made of plastic film is deployed within a container shell. The opening of the disposable container folds across an end of the container shell and is secured by a flexible rubber nipple which clamps the disposable container in place. In this feeding system, the container is disposable but the nipple and shell are reusable.
Reusable baby bottles are major sources of concern for parents and other care givers. Bottle preparers must properly clean and sterilize baby bottles, bottle feeding nipples, and caps to prevent introduction of harmful contaminants into infant formula and other beverages to be consumed by the infant. The sterilization process is time consuming; moreover, the bottle preparer may fail to clean a reusable baby bottle thoroughly and thereby place the infant at risk.
Preparation of the beverage also presents risks. Formula and juices frequently require dilution of a concentrate using water. A simple mistake in understanding directions or in the measurement of the ingredients of an infant beverage may subject the infant to gastric distress or nutritional imbalances. Although some contaminants and bacteria are not harmful to adults, infants are especially sensitive because their systems have not yet fully developed. Dilution water, and ordinary tap water in particular, may contain trace amounts of minerals or bacteria which are harmful to infants. Chlorination of drinking water, although common throughout most of the United States, is not universal. Water systems in remote locations often lack the chlorine residual necessary to sanitize the water for drinking purposes. While the use of bottled water reduces the risk of contamination, bottle preparers may not seal the bottled water between uses.
Assuming the bottle preparer properly sterilizes bottle parts and correctly dilutes the concentrated infant beverage with suitable dilution water, reusable baby bottles present additional problems. The bottle preparer may incorrectly estimate the amount of formula a baby may need, resulting in wasted formula. Prepared baby bottles must be refrigerated prior to use, which in turn creates inconvenience and expense for transporting a baby bottle. Baby bottles also tend to leak through the nipples when the baby bottles are subjected to mechanical forces, causing clothes and other objects to be stained or damaged by the leaking beverage.
Users/preparers must periodically replace bottle feeding nipples, bottles, and caps. Many grocery stores and convenience stores which sell infant beverages do not sell the baby bottle parts. As such it would be desirable to provide a fluid dispenser that may incorporate the standard nipples that may be purchased in any convenience store.
There have long been devices for holding a nursing bottle while a child drinks from the bottle. These devices have generally been awkward, cumbersome structures, and may potentially endanger the child.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,106, issued to Adler, discloses a bottle support structure which is attached directly to the child. Adler teaches a baby bottle holder including a bottle clip extending laterally from an arm portion. The arm portion is pivotally connected to a mounting panel which rests on the chest of the child. The free end of the arm portion doubles back to fit into any one of several loops on the upper face of the panel, to secure the bottle at a desired angle relative to the panel and the child. Straps extend from opposing lateral edges of the panel for wrapping and fastening around the chest of the child. A problem with the ""106 patent is that the straps could bind around and injure the child. Another problem with the ""106 patent is that the device is too heavy and cumbersome for placement on the chest of a premature baby. Still another problem is that the straps wrap around the baby so that the baby would have to be either lifted or rolled on top of the straps to secure and remove the device from the baby. Finally, is needlessly complex.
Other prior patents disclose bottle propping devices which are secured to a child bed or seat. U.S. Pat. No. 1,863,163, issued to Malti, reveals a bottle support device including an arch member secured at each end to opposing sides of a crib. A bottle clip is mounted on a support arm secured with a thumb set screw to the arch member. A problem with the ""163 patent is that the device can be used only when the child is in a crib and the crib must have a suitable width and rail construction. Another problem is that the device is too long to conveniently carry, such as in a purse. Still another problem is that the bottle does not follow the child as the child moves in the crib. Finally, the invention disclosed by the ""163 patent would be relatively expensive to manufacture.
Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,986, issued on Dec. 6, 1966, discloses a holder for a nursing bottle and for other child items. Martin provides a bottle clip at one end of a flexible goose neck stem similar to those supporting bulbs and shades of some desk lamps. The other end of the goose neck stem is fastened onto one side of a child bed. A problem with Martin is that the child must be in a bed having a side rail suitable for holder engagement. And, once again, the Martin device does not cause the bottle to move with the child.
Many nursing bottles provide a gripping aid that only develops an infant""s gross motor skills. However, a gripping aid that also aids fine motor skill development not only assists in the nursing process, but can also stimulate strength, dexterity and independence.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a fluid dispenser for babies which overcomes the problems inherent in the prior art. The fluid dispenser may be pre-filled and disposable or reusable, self supporting and serve as both a liquid dispenser and pacifier for a small child.
The present invention is directed to a dispenser for feeding liquids to an infant, child, babies, etc. One aspect of the invention is a dispenser for feeding liquid to an infant, comprising: a generally circular continuous ring container having an opening, outer diameter and inner bore, the inner bore being adapted for receiving a fluid therein; a nipple formed of compressible material, the nipple comprising: a flexible tubular body having a tip end for insertion in the infant""s mouth and a base end, the tip end having a nipple opening for flow of the liquid through the nipple from the container in response to the infant""s sucking action on the tip end and base end being a radially enlarged flange for attaching the nipple to the opening of the container; and a securing ring for attaching the nipple to the opening of the container.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a disposable pre-filled dispenser for feeding liquid to an infant is disclosed, comprising: an outer housing having a generally circular continuous ring shape with a outer diameter and an inner bore for containing food or beverage to be dispensed, an opening in a portion of the outer housing and continuing through the inner bore; a nipple formed of compressible material, the nipple comprising: a flexible tubular body having a tip end for insertion in the infant""s mouth and a base end, the tip end having a nipple opening for flow of the liquid through the nipple from the dispenser in response to the infant""s sucking action on the tip end; and a securing ring that is generally circular removably attached to and in communication with the opening and the nipple.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a combination pacifier, teether and refillable baby bottle for feeding liquid to a nursing infant is disclosed, comprising: an outer housing having a generally circular continuous ring shape with an outer diameter and an inner bore for containing food or beverage to be dispensed; an opening formed in a portion of the outer housing and continuing through the inner bore, wherein the opening is formed by a protruding ring having an interior sidewall and an exterior threaded sidewall; a nipple formed of compressible material, the nipple comprising a flexible tubular body having a tip end for insertion in the infant""s mouth and a base end, the tip end having a nipple opening for flow of the liquid through the nipple from the dispenser in response to the infant""s sucking action on the tip end; a generally circular securing ring with an outer diameter and an inner threaded diameter, wherein the inner threaded diameter is in communication with the exterior threaded sidewall; the outer housing may be in sealed communication with the nipple by the securing ring, so that squeezing pressure exerted on the outer housing by an infant or child can force fluid contained in the inner bore to the nipple opening; and a stand with a u-shaped snap portion and a flat bottom portion, the u-shaped snap portion being removably attachable to a portion of the outer housing.
According to another embodiment, a self-supporting combination pacifier, teether and refillable baby bottle for feeding liquid to a nursing infant is disclosed, comprising: an outer housing comprised of a stand portion and a liquid portion, wherein the outer housing has a generally circular continuous ring shape when closed and the liquid portion has an outer diameter and an inner bore for containing food or beverage to be dispensed. The stand portion may be hingedly attached to the liquid portion so as to provide a self-supporting combination pacifier, teether and refillable baby bottle when in an open position; an opening formed in a portion of the liquid portion and continuing through the inner bore, wherein the opening is formed by a protruding ring having an interior sidewall and an exterior threaded sidewall; a nipple formed of compressible material, the nipple comprising a flexible tubular body having a tip end for insertion in the infant""s mouth and a base end, the tip end having a nipple opening for flow of the liquid through the nipple from the liquid portion in response to the infant""s sucking action on the tip end; and a generally circular securing ring with an outer diameter and an inner threaded diameter, wherein the inner threaded diameter is in communication with the exterior threaded sidewall.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following drawings, description and claims.